Angela
by Lizzie Hopscotch
Summary: if angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party too" so...what if angela was a witch? After Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. That honor belongs to Stephanie Meyer

_Angela's POV_

In my kitchen were two women. They were only 17, so the word _girl_ could still apply, but somehow that didn't seem to fit the two people standing before me. Their identical faces were framed with coal black hair. Their skin was pale like Bella's, but it seemed even paler with their dark curls. The only way to tell them apart would be by the dyes in their hair. The one on the left and red streaks and the one on the right had blue. Their eyes gazed at me from behind long lashes, a wealth of experience, pain, loss, and joy visible in their night blue depths. Nothing about them showed vulnerability or insecurity, they knew what they wanted; where they were going to go, and they had no doubt that they would never accomplish what they set out to do.

I felt woefully inadequate as I stared at them, waiting for them to explain their purpose for coming here. I had been ill for the past few days, unable to go to school or even get out of bed. My head had ached and ached, and there had been accidents all around the house, with objects spontaneously falling over and rushes of wind blasting ornaments and dishes out of its path. This had been the first day I had been able to get up; the headaches had subsided, as had the accidents. Bella was coming round today as well, her and Edward's niece, Nessie. I was looking forward to their visit, but right now I had to deal with the strangers in front of me.

I didn't know who they were then. I didn't know anything then. The one with blue streaks opened her mouth to speak, and I learned.

Um…yeah this is my first fanfiction, I have no idea what I'm doing. Please review and tell me if I should continue or what I could improve on. I love criticism, criticism is awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sad but true**

_Angela's POV_

I hadn't spoken to Bella in days.

When she arrived at my house that day I shut the door on her. I wouldn't answer when she rang, or when Alice rang. I didn't want to face them yet. I couldn't face them yet. They were vampires. When Aqua (the one with blue streaks) had told me, I had laughed out loud, despite my treacherous thoughts going "huh. That makes sense" Fiamma (the other twin) had looked at me sadly, and my laughter left like candles being snuffed out. They had told me more, more about myself, about the accidents, about my illness. But I had drowned them out. They were insane. I could believe what they said about the Cullens; it made sense, and in some ways was entirely logical.

What they had said about me however… wasn't.

The phone rang again. I ignored it. I didn't want to answer in case it was Bella. I couldn't speak to her. I'm scared of her now.

"Angela?" Mom called, "I'm home!"

I walked down the stairs slowly; not wanting to leave the safe sanctuary of my room, where none of the monsters can find me.

"Hey Mom," I replied, helping her with the grocery shopping. We began to put it away together, as had been our habit for years.

"I saw Bella earlier," she said out of the blue. I froze, dropping the tin of sweet corn I had been holding. I picked it up slowly with numb fingers.

"How is she?" I asked, fighting to keep a tremor of fear out of my voice.

"She's doing fine, a bit paler than usual." Mom looked at me, "she asked after you. Have you two had a fight?"

"No, we just haven't seen in a while is all," I replied, shaking slightly. Mom pursed her lips, looking at me like she had smelled a lie. She opened her mouth to speak again.

A chair fell over.

We both looked at it, startled. Mom looked puzzled whilst panic flooded my mind. Aqua and Fiamma had told me this would happen, told me more accidents would happen.

Mom walked over to pick up the chair whilst I studied the floor, trying to wipe the fear and panic from face. My skin felt too hot and itchy, like ants were crawling all over me. I gasped for air as I panicked, afraid of Bella, afraid Fiamma and Aqua, afraid of their story. The air seemed thick and was buzzing around me. I gained control of my breathing and Mom reached the chair. My skin cooled and the army of ants disappeared, the air was normal again.

Mom picked up the chair and turned to me. I struggled to keep panic from showing in my eyes.

"Why don't you call her then?" Mom asked from across the room. She was talking about Bella. Fear seized my heart as I thought about it, as I schooled my features to show only calm. I nodded, and Mom kept talking as I put away the rest of the shopping. She spoke about how nice Bella was. How calm and responsible, how lucky I was to have such a good friend.

I thought about Bella. How nice she was, how had stood up me against Lauren and Jess. I thought about that time when she had broken, and then become strong again when the Cullens' returned. I thought about how she must have known their secret, and how she had fallen in love with a monster. My friend Bella, who had left humanity and become something _other._ My friend Bella, whose very name sent shivers of fear down my spine.

My skin prickled where it made contact with the air.

A crash alerted me to the sudden absence of my Mom's voice. I looked around for her, my gaze settling on her legs, hidden by the table that should have been further away from where she had been standing. I walked towards her, fear making my steps unsteady.

"Mom?" I whispered softly. I stood over her, watching blood slide down her face from a gash to her forehead. "Mommy?"

**A/N: It's kind of short, sorry. Yeah, I was having **_**Buffy**_** flashbacks whilst I typed the last bit, you know in season 5 when Joyce dies? So yeah, thank you to Kit Niec for reviewing, it made me really happy. ******


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight. I may wish I do but "if wishes were fishes there's be no room for the sea" (quote from a Redwall Book, I DON'T OWN THOSE EITHER)**

_Angela's POV_

I stared at Mom's prone body, the gash in her head oozing blood as I stood transfixed by horror. My mind could not take in what I was seeing. My Mom, sprawled on the floor. The table, with flecks of blood on the corner. She didn't move.

I fell to my knees beside her, my fingers fumbling to find her pulse. It took my clumsy fingers two tries to find it. Her heart beat strongly against my fingertips. Her breathing wasn't labored, but she wasn't conscious. I knew enough first aid to know this wasn't a good sign.

I stumbled to the phone, frantically calling 911.

"Emergency Services," said the cool voice of the operator, "How can we help?"

"Ambulance," I said, "5 Avenue Road, Forks" **(A/N: does Angela have an address in the books? Do any of them?) **My voice began to break, sobs threatening to overwhelm me.

"What's the problem?" the operator asked smoothly.

"It's my Mom," I replied, fighting to keep my voice calm, I was back beside my Mom's still form again. "She hit her head and won't wake up," My voice cracked at the end, panic settling in again for the second time in minutes. Was it really minutes? It felt like hours.

My breathing came in ragged gasps, my hand gripped the phone tightly.

"The ambulance will be there soon," the operator soothed. "What's your name?"

"Angela." I replied shakily. The room around me felt chocking small, the air was rippling where it brushed my skin.

Behind me I heard the sound of shattering glass, but when I looked behind me I saw nothing but the cabinet where we kept all the glasses and mugs.

"Angela? What just happened?" the operator asked, a worried edge to her voice.

"I-I don't know," I whispered, "I think some glasses broke." I stared around me, the thick air suddenly becoming cool as I calmed my frantic breathing. The walls no longer seemed to be closing in on me. My breathing slowed, the cogs in my brain whirring, trying to make sense of what was happening. The operator's voice buzzed in my ear, and I heard the wailing of the ambulance as it came closer and closer.

"The ambulance is here," I said into the phone, hanging up before she could reply. I staggered to the door as the hammering started, opening it to let in the paramedics. The brushed past me as they hurried to the kitchen, I heard the sound of their voices as they tried to help Mom. I slipped down the wall, curling into a ball, trying to protect myself from the onslaught in my brain.

They lifted Mom onto a stretcher. She wasn't awake. One of the paramedics looked down at me. I lifted myself up slowly, silently praying my legs wouldn't give out on me.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. I shook my head. It was true enough.

"Do you have anyone you can call?" he asked. I began to shake my head again, then caught myself and nodded.

"Good," the paramedic looked towards his partner, they needed to get Mom to the hospital. "Do you want to ride with your Mom?" I nodded quickly, still not trusting my voice. I hadn't been crying, or shouting, but my throat was dry with fear and I didn't think I could speak loud enough for anyone to hear.

He started to walk out to the ambulance to help his partner get Mom in the back. I started to follow, but paused briefly to pick up the phone number from the stand.

I didn't want to call them, but after everything that just happened I didn't have I choice. This needed to stop, and to do that I needed to call the two people who turned my world inside out.

**A/N: I'm sorry its so short, but really I should be revising, but I didn't want to revise so....yeah, I typed this up instead. **

**most of this was written in a science lesson, i couldn't help it. I'd done the test already, i didn't want to go through it again. :(**

**who's she gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! yeah I'm just wierd like that.**

**thank you, thank you, thank you to those u reviewed, i was hyper for hours after reading them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finished my exams! However in between exams I had nothing to do....so i wrote this instead! **

**All of the medical stuff about head injuries I researched, but I probably still made some mistakes. So I'm very sorry. If you know where I've made the mistakes can you please point them out to me? Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: In no way, shape, or form do I own Twilight.**

_Angela's POV_

I sat by Mom in the hospital. She had regained consciousness for a second earlier, before falling asleep. She was completely still, only the beeping from the machine beside me announced that her heart was beating.

Dr Cullen was on duty when we had arrived. I shied away from him when he spoke to me, the paramedics saying that I may be in shock from what had happened. I hadn't said a word since the paramedics had arrived at the house. I didn't say anything now. Truth was I had been afraid of him. Who knew what he would do if he found out I knew his family's secret?

I hadn't spoken to him at all. Not even when he asked me what happened. I just shook my head, deciding that silence was safer. When they had finished attaching numerous tubes to Mom, and she had woken for a brief moment, I had left to make a phone call. I shivered, although I don't know why, at the memory.

"_Hello?" just by hearing their voice I had relaxed fractionally. _

"_I'm at the hospital." I said into the mouthpiece._

"_Angela? Why are you there? What's wrong?" Their voice was full of urgency and worry. I rested my head against the wall._

"_Mom got hurt," I whispered. There was silence on the other end, only the static of a hushed conversation._

"_We'll be right there." They said finally. The dial tone rang in my ear, and although they could no longer hear me I whispered a thank you._

Now I sat with Mom, waiting desperately for them to arrive. Mom had gotten hurt, and there was no doubt in my mind that it was my fault. Whenever I had panicked or was afraid, things had moved or smashed. After that visit and what had happened to Mom I was convinced.

Something was wrong with me.

And it needed to be fixed before someone else got hurt.

Just thinking that made me afraid.

I left the room.

If I was scared whilst around my Mom, or anyone, I could end up hurting them. Maybe not intentionally, but it would be because of me if they got hurt.

I should get out of the hospital.

I hurried down the corridor, trying to get out as soon as I could.

"Angela!" I halted unwillingly, not wanting to turn, but not wanting to raise suspicion either.

"Yes, Dr Cullen?" I asked, forcing myself to stand still. He paused at the sound of my voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked after only a moment's hesitation.

"I'm fine, I just need to get home," I replied, my feet itching to move.

"Do you have anyone you can stay with?"

"No, but some cousins are coming to stay with me"

"When will they get here?" he persisted. It was annoying. Why wouldn't he let me leave? I had to get out before something happened.

As my irritation with him grew, the air hummed. Dr Cullen looked around, as though he had sensed it. Maybe he had. Then he looked at me. I forced myself to calm, to take deep, even breaths. I couldn't let others get hurt. If I lost control here I could kill someone. The air became softer again, and I remembered he'd asked a question.

"Soon I guess," I responded as though i hadn't almost lost control of my emotions and panicked. I paused, unsure if I should ask the question that would detain my escape, but at the same time desperate for the answer. "Is Mom going to be okay?"

He looked away, and then back at me, sympathy showing in his topaz eyes. Vampire eyes, I reminded myself. He looked like he was about to speak, when something caught his attention behind me, and I was enveloped in a hug.

I turned to face Fiamma, relief showing on my face. They could help me. Fix me.

"Your cousins?" Dr Cullen asked quietly. I nodded, noticing Aqua glaring at him. He met her gaze levelly, an unspoken war raging between them.

I stamped on Aqua's foot. She cussed and scowled at me. I gazed back innocently as Fiamma chuckled quietly beside me.

It was odd that I felt so comfortable with them. Just yesterday I'd been scared of them. Hated them even. Yet now here I was, comforted by their very presence.

Fiamma turned to Dr Cullen, a polite smile fixed on her face.

"How is our Aunt?" she asked, easily going along with my lie.

"Well, right now she's in a state of impaired consciousness." He began.

"What's that mean?" Aqua interrupted.

"She's awake, but is drowsy and slightly confused." He explained.

"Mom's awake?" I repeated eagerly.

"She woke very briefly a few moments ago when I was with her. She's sleeping now."

"Is she gonna be okay?" Fiamma asked for me.

"Right now we're not sure." Dr Cullen answered. "When she waked fully we'll have more of an idea what the damage is," _damage_, I shivered at the word. "We are fairly certain that there are no blood clots between the skull and the brain, the injury was not severe enough to cause them. However the injury was severe enough for her to lose consciousness. When she wakes you need to know some of the possible damage." I stared at him fearfully, Fiamma resting her hand on my arm as Aqua slung her arm round my waist.

"Your mother will likely experience some confusion, mild memory loss, disorientation and may be unable to store and recall information in her brain." He hesitated.

"Why do I hear a 'but' coming?" Aqua butted in. Dr Cullen smiled wryly.

"Because there is one," he replied briefly before turning to me to speak again.

**This was originally two chapters, but i changed it to make it one chapter instead. **

**What do you think should happen to Angela? Let me know and I'll see what I can do.**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"Sometimes a wound like this can cause retrograde amnesia." Dr Cullen told us.

"Mom will forget everything?" I whispered, colour draining from my face.

"Not necessarily." Dr Cullen continued. "She could forget days. Weeks, months or even years before the injury, but as she recovers she'll remember more and more."

"But she might not know me?" I asked shakily. I felt like my knees would give out beneath me if it weren't for Aqua and Fiamma holding me up. Dr Cullen looked at me, his face full of pity.

"We don't know yet."

"Is there any other possible side effects?" Fiamma asked softly. I prayed there weren't.

"No," Dr Cullen replied just as softly.

"Thank you." Fiamma said. "Then Aqua and I will take Angela back,"

Dr Cullen nodded and walked away from us as Fiamma guided me away and out of the hospital.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later I was in my room, curled on my bed, crying. Aqua and Fiamma had both tried to coax me down, but I'd locked my door. When they'd realised I needed time alone, they'd given it to me, and for that I was grateful. I couldn't help but replay what had happened when we had arrived over and over in my mind.

_When we'd got home all three of us and gone into the living room. Normally a discussion like this would be held in the kitchen, but I couldn't walk in there yet, not without seeing Mom lying on the floor with blood staining the table. Aqua and Fiamma sat down together on the couch, keeping their eyes on me as I shuffled to the chair. I sat down, tucking my knees beneath my chin and met their gaze. _

"_Can you fix me?" I asked quietly, not taking my eyes off them. They didn't fidget or turn away, they just looked back at me steadily._

"_No," replied Aqua. I was silent for a moment before speaking again. I had to get control of my voice, so they wouldn't know how desperately I wanted to go back to being ignorant._

"_Can you help me?"_

"_Yes," Fiamma answered this time. She stood up and knelt in front of me. "We can teach you to gain control, help you to become what you are meant to be." Aqua came over as well, sitting on the arm of the chair and encircling me with her arm._

"_But we can't do it here," she murmered quietly. I looked at her, alarm showing in my eyes. _

"_We have to go somewhere where there is no one to see you learn. No one you can hurt by mistake." Fiamma reached up and brushed a tear from my cheek._

"_I have to leave Forks?" I whispered, sadness tightening my throat. Fiamma nodded sadly, not once looking away from me._

"_It's the best way," Aqua responded. "You have to disappear from here. From everywhere,"_

"_Disappear?" I repeated dumbly. I wanted control, but I didn't want to leave. I couldn't leave. My friends were here. My family was here. __**Ben**__ was here._

"_Not be part of the human world anymore," Fiamma clarified. In other words I had to leave and never come back. I couldn't live in the same world as Ben or any of my friends anymore. I was something other. Something different. Something not human. In the eyes of my friends I would be dead._

I had jumped up and ran to my room, slamming and locking the door behind me. Now I was here. I stared at the wall intently, muddling through my thoughts, trying to make the right decision. If I left with Fiamma and Aqua the I couldn't come back. I didn't know why yet, they hadn't said. But I knew I could never see my parents or Ben again, that much was clear.

But if I left…..

I wouldn't hurt anyone, Dad was rushing back from the retreat, he would take care of Mom. Bella would be fine. She had Edward and her new family. Ben…

A wave of pain crashed over me. I didn't want to leave Ben, but what if I hurt him?

I stood and faced the mirror on the wall. I flattened my hair and wiped my eyes. I calmed my breathing and looked at my reflection for what seemed like hours, but in reality only seconds.

"My name is Angela Weber and I am 18 years old." I took a breath and forced my self to continue.

"On the 8th of December 2008, I became a witch."

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: Yes. Thats it. The end. It's the end because it feels like it should be. If I think of anything I may write a sequel, but I'm not Alice so I don't know. Big big thanks and hugs to anyone and everyone who reviewed, you made me really happy. **


End file.
